A Demon's Kiss
by nekoneko423
Summary: Ciel has been having strange dreams and feelings developing for Sebastian. Are they one-sided? Sebastian is losing control on his desires. What will he do? Yaoi(boyxboy).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Now I must begin by saying that this is the fist time I have written a story in several years, and the very first to actually be shared with people, so please be nice when you comment what you think. The characters might be a little OC too, just a heads up.. And: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I MAY USE IN HERE, BECAUSE IF I DID THE ANIME/MANGA WOULD BE A LITTLE urm, DIFFERENT! Now won't ramble on and on here anymore because I know not everyone reads whatever an author puts here before and after the chapters, so without further a-do here's my little fanfiction. Enjoy!

 ****WARNING! THIS IS A YAOI(BOY/BOY) FANFICTION, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN LEAVE, DON'T BE RUDE OR FLAME PLEASE.****

 _ **This was just a dream, it had to be. There was no way in hell that Sebastian was really looking at me like that, with those deep red eyes darkened with something that looked like lust as he gazed up at me from his position on the floor as he dressed me, making my heart flutter. He had never shown any interest in me like that, though for some reason as of late I seemed to feel my heart speed up and a blush dust my face when he came around or spoke with that smooth deep baritone he had. It just didn't make sense, how could i start having feelings for that-**_

 _ **"What are you thinking about so hard now, young master..?"**_

 _ **I had been so lost in thought that I didn't see him raise up and lean down to whisper into my ear. The way his warm breath fanned out over my ear as he spoke in that husky whisper sent shivers down my spine. And as the realization hit me that I had been spacing out thinking, about him no less, with him dressing me and I didn't notice him getting so close set my face ablaze. Embarrassed, I stuttered out, "N-nothing..."**_

 _ **Dear Lord since when did I ever get embarrassed, let alone stutter?! I don't think I like what this demon is doing to me. At all.**_

 _ **Sebastian chuckled lowly as he pulled back slightly to look into my eyes and ran the tips of those gloved fingers ever so lightly over my jaw, his eyes somehow darkening even further. "Why, that blush is new, but I find it very becoming of you My Lord.", he purred. His sinful lips turned up into a smirk when I gapped at him and flushed even darker, my eyes widening.**_

 _ **And with that, he began to lean in even closer, bringing those lips closer to my own. My eyes became even wider if that was even possible, this couldn't be happening. I thought my heart was going to burst with its frantic beating and I was sure he could hear it with that demonic hearing of his. How could I feel anything like this for him, I ask myself, he shouldn't be able to affect me this way no matter how handsome he was or how many times he's saved my life when I get into bad situations.**_

 _ **His lips that I have been thinking about alot recently were almost on mine, I could feel his even breathes mix with my faster almost paniced ones. He was going to kiss me, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real! But.. As shocked as I was, I think I actually wanted it.**_

 _ **On their own accord, my eyes began to flutter closed as I just began to feel his lips brush mine and-**_

Light suddenly appeared, bright and blinding, and my eyes shot open only for me to squint them against the harsh morning light coming through the window.

"Rise and shine young master, you have a busy day ahead and need to get up now.", said that sinfully smooth voice that had been haunting my dreams as of late. I cracked my eyes open and turned towards the light that startled me awake, and saw Sebastian moving away from the now open curtains on the window to the cart of whatever he had prepaired for my breakfast today.

 _So it was just a dream_ , I thought to myself. As I sat up I laid a hand over my racing heart, trying to calm it down. I had been having dreams like that very often recently and they always set me on edge and made me flustered, and a little frustrated at that. _That damn demon, making me feel things so stupid like this! He's a male just like I am, this isn't right. Even so, I can't deny that I seem to be starting to feel something for him.._

I realized that I had been staring at him while thinking to myself, and I mentally scolded myself as my face heated up and moved my azure gaze to the cart he was motioning to, obviously in the middle of saying something that I didn't even hear. "Um.. What was that again?", I muttered a little embarrassed of myself this morning.

Sebastian's eyes widened fractionally and he fell silent, as it wasn't often that I spaced out like I just had, or blushed and i knew the sight of me in bed with a pink face asking him to repeat himself was something new to the both of us.

After getting over the shock, he stated, "I have several options for you to choose from this morning, My Lord. There are sweet banana muffins with chocolate drizzled over them, light browned cressants, or some freshly diced fruit. I also have a fresh strawberry tart coming for you shortly for dessert. Along with some Earl Grey tea. Is everything alright this morning young master..?"

"O-of course! And I would like a cressant with my tea now.", I snapped. _Don't question it further, please... He can't know what he's doing to me by just standing there talking like normal. I have to act like I usually do so he won't get suspitious.._

His eyes narrowed at me and he stepped closer to the bed I still lay in, reaching out and putting a gloved hand on my forehead while he bent down closer to inspect my face. "Hm, no fever, though your face is red.." He continued his inspection of me by trailing his fingers down my arms to my wrist where he grabbed it, checking my pulse.

I stiffened at his touch and closeness, not expecting it. As his hand went to my wrist where he gripped it, I froze, he didn't lift his hand straight for it but trailed those long fingers down my arm. My body seemed to heat at the action and I grew very uncomfortable as I felt a stirring of something inside me and especially in my lap. I saw his eyes widen at how fast my pulse was, and I quickly pulled away and held that wrist to my chest, attempting to glare at him through the strange feelings welling up inside me and I knew it was a weak attempt. "What do you think you're doing S-Sebastian?!", I demanded, very flustered now. I was uncomfortably hot and I refused to think further about how good his hand on my skin felt even with those gloves on.

"You're heart is beating awfully fast My Lord, what is wrong? You have been stuttering and blushing and now your heart seemed to be running away when i touched you..", his voice slowly trailed off and a light suddenly came to his eyes and then he gave me a knowing, almost smug, look. "Well, well. Is this sudden behavior this morning maybe because of me?", he asked and sounded almost teasing.

What had gotten into Sebastian suddenly? If I didn't know any better I would almost think he seemed to like knowing he was affecting me. I look to the side and say, "I-I don't think I want anything right now afterall, just my tart and tea in my office. Fetch my outfit for the day and help me dress before you go get my sweets."

"I think I want to finish undressing you more than help you dress for the day actually..", he muttered, so soft I wasn't sure he really said it at all.

My head snapped back to him and I looked at him with wide eyes to see the predatory smirk on his face. I gulped at the sight of it, and then I was flat on my back with him hovering over me pinning me with my wrists on either side of my head in the time it took me to blink. A soft gasp forced its way past my lips at the sudden action, and those piercing red eyes moved from mine down to my lips where they darkened, the smirk falling from his face as he intently stared down at my mouth. My tongue darted out on its own to wet my dry lips in a nervous way, and something seemed to snap in him when it did, as he made a low noise deep in his chest and began to lean towards me.

I was frozen, was this really happening? Was this demon I made a contract with for my soul really about to kiss me..?

So? What did you think? Please rate and comment! Chapter two will be up shortly and it's already done and just may need a little editing.


	2. Chapter 2

Since this chapter was already complete, I'm able to post it today too, yay! I hope everyone likes it. Chapter three will be up as soon as possible!

...

I could only lay frozen underneath my demon watching him as he lowered himself even closer to me, in shock that this was happening. _Wait, did I just call him mine? Even though he is my butler under contract, is he really MINE..?_ My thoughts had my once two blue eyes widening and put my mind in working order again breaking the shock, and I opened my mouth to say something, what I had no idea, but something at the very least needed said.

Though, maybe that was a bad idea afterall...

As soon as my mouth had opened, his sealed over mine, and I swear I heard him purr. He took advantage of my parted lips and slipped his hot, wet, sinful tongue into my mouth to explore the previously undiscovered territory of it. The sound I thought I heard became louder and it turns out he really was purring just like the cats he so adored. My body began to hum and heat further in return to his sound of pleasure, and the taste of his mouth- well, there had to be a law against such a wonderful taste that I haven't heard of. And what he was doing with that tongue had my eyes fluttering closed and a small moan to be forced from my throat only to be swallowed by him into that delicious, made for sin, masterful mouth.

 _So, this is a demon's kiss.._ That was the only thought I could form as I was losing myself in the kiss. This just so happened to be my first kiss, and my lack of experience was painfully obvious as he took my mouth.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind though, as he pressed his weight down onto my smaller form from where he had been hovering above me before thus pinning me further, and I found that it was a very pleasant weight instead of crushing. He also slowed his passionate assalt and went about the kiss seemly more thoroughly than seconds before, took more care to slowly tangle his tongue with mine and explore, a much different feeling than his almost hurried actions. When he first sealed his lips over mine it was a big shock, and while the kiss had started off hurried in passion and dominance that sent my whole person aflame in something I couldn't quite describe, the slow exploration and the thorough job of taking my mouth like he was now completely shut down my mind so I could only feel and turn to jelly beneath the man above me.

I had never felt anything like this, and it was so much better than the dreams that had been haunting my sleep as of late, just blew them out of the water. With each pass of that talented tongue through the cavern of my no longer virgin mouth I felt a moan pull from deep within me, and it was so good I couldn't find myself to be embarrassed by the wanton sounds coming from me from only a kiss.

Lost in what this sexy demon was doing to me, I didn't notice him reach down to pull my legs from where they were pinned to bracket his hips so he could settle himself even closer and now between my legs until he was already there. I did however very much notice him break the kiss and I whimpered at the loss, though as I did it finally dawned on me that we had both needed air, our breathing was ragged from our heated lip lock and lack of oxygen. He took the break for air as a chance to begin trailing open mouthed kisses along my jaw to my neck, and my head fell back in response and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him where he lay to hold him impossibly closer to me.

Sebastian growled deep in his chest when I did that though, but it wasn't an angry sound. No. He sounded as if his last bit of restraint had fallen away with my action, because I had caused our hips to press together and cause wonderful friction between our bodies. His muscles bunched and I could feel them move under his skin against the areas he was covering me as he rolled his hips in a smooth thrust to grind our middles together to create more of that friction I had never before felt.

My back arched sharply, as much as it could with his weight on me anyway, and my head was thrown even further back exposing more skin to him as I let out quite a loud cry that I didn't even know I could make at the feeling. It echoed throughout my room and I didn't recognize who that was, it most definitely did not sound like any noise I have ever made. I opened my eyes once more when I heard a purr from above me again, it sounded like he approved of the noises he was drawing from my small body, and I only had a moment to hear it clearly because in the next second I felt that wonderous mouth on my neck again. Though this time, there were teeth there too.

 _He was going to bite me._

Sebastian's sharp teeth left my smooth pale skin for a small moment, but the heat of his breath stayed there and I knew he was about to really do it and sink his teeth into me. The thought didn't scare or anger me as much as it would have in the past, now, it only made me feel hotter..

 _What was happening to me..?_ I knew the answer though, and it was about to sink those sharp teeth into my exposed throat.

"Oh Ciel~~! How long has.. it... b-been...?", exclaimed a loud voice as the door burst open suddenly. Though it trailed off at the scene they have just stumbled into by just barging in like they did.

A booming and bone chilling rumble of a growl filled the room just as suddenly as the person who stood in the doorway appeared, and I snapped my eyes from said person to Sebastian who had raised only his head to bare his teeth in anger and warning towards the unwelcome intruder. My blushing face had already paled due to being caught in such a position, but I paled even further at the obvious intent of deadly harm on our sudden guest that rolled off my demon in waves, his red eyes glowing dangerously.

All I could think then was, _oh no..._

...

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter~! I feel pretty good about how its going so far, any thoughts? This probably isn't the best story by far out there lol, but remember that it's my first one ever published.. Some feedback would be great though, so please leave a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for just disappearing for pretty much a year, alot has happened in that time frame... I've lost a few loved ones, college has picked up, some other things have happened; so just a whirlwind.. But, I got a spark of inspiration to write up another chapter and found the time! WITH OVER 2000 WORDS, MADE IT LONG FOR YOU, I hope you enjoy it!

** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! But the story is my own****

...

 **Sebastian's POV**

As my mouth sealed over Ciel's and I pushed my tongue through his parted lips, I couldn't help but purr at his taste. He tasted sweet like those sugary treats he has me prepare, but he also came with a faint bite like Irish cream. _So delicious._

I could hardly believe that I was finally kissing him, just like I had so desired for what seemed like centuries now. The graynette had me practically drooling over that silken skin and those soft features on a daily basis, they drew me like a moth to a flame. Day in and day out; always dressing him, bathing him, undressing him. The torture.. Enough. I longed to possess him much further than a simple kiss, and I would. I am a demon after all, and I take what I want. And what I wanted was this boy with whom I hold a contract.

A small mewling moan came from the small body beneath me and I relished in the beautiful sound coming from his angelic lips, swallowing it hungrily like a starved man. Lost in Ciel's heavenly taste and sounds that I wanted to hear louder, ripping from his throat as I ravished him, it took me a moment to notice his smaller tongue slowly trying to adjust to my hurried claiming of his mouth.

 _That's right, as lost as I was in everything him, I nearly forgot he is still a virgin.. A mere boy still._

Taking pity on the boy, I slowed my movements for him to catch up but took his warm little mouth with that much more intensity and passion as I pressed myself more firmly down onto him as compensation. With that, I felt any lingering fight and stiffness leave his body to become completely pliant beneath me where I had him pinned. _Well maybe not all stiffness_ , I thought to myself and fought a smirk, feeling a petite lump growing in his middle.

Ciel's moans and cries from my mere claiming of his mouth made my body heat and tighten like the skin covering it suddenly was too small. He was driving me crazy with his sounds and taste, bringing about new emotions no other had ever drawn forth within me. Sure, lust I was all too accustomed with, but though I did lust for my young master it felt different than before. I knew my business in the pleasure department, I could pleasure anyone I felt like out of their mind, but **his** sounds letting me know that he liked what I was doing... He was the first to affect me this way and he didn't even know it.

The small but supple lanky body, smooth creamy pale skin with just a touch of peach undertones that could flush the most beautiful pink, soft almost feminine features, gray hair that was like the most luxurious pillow down, and one big blue doe eye paired with its twin turned purple that bared my mark symbolling our contract.. And now especially his voice and scent. He sounded like an angel and smelled of what could only be the sweetest flowers to be found, with a rising almost spicy aroma that was rich with lust. Hmm, smelled like cinnamon. Everything about him drew me, and I'm tired of fighting it.

 _I'm the first to touch him this way.._

I took my fingers from around his tiny wrists to trail down his arms and I continued on until I could grasp his thighs to pull them apart to settle myself between them. And as much as I hated to break away from the kiss and his sweet taste, I needed to since he was struggling for air. It did give me a chance to taste the rest of his skin while we both caught our breath though. To taste the milky skin laid out in front of me I used open mouthed kisses that would give me the best samples. **_More delicious than I'd hoped_**.

Ciel though did something unexpected and wrapped those slender legs around me to pull me closer, and in the process brought our hips together causing friction between our bodies where before had only been soft contact. This made me growl because he broke what control I had when it came to him right now with that action and I rolled my hips in a thrust against him to feel more of that one of a kind pleasure. He arched then, as much as he could with my weight on top of him, and let out a loud sexy cry of need that I planned to make the first of many. When my little angel had arched taking his throat from my lips, he exposed more of his pale unblemished neck and my red eyes immediately locked onto it, and unnoticed to him began to glow. Yes, he will be mine.

 _I'm the first to touch him this way.. And I plan to be the_ _ **last.**_

Letting out another purr of approval at seeing more of his skin, I lowered back down onto the slender column of skin that was his neck and this time added my teeth to play. My mouth found its way to the soft spot where his neck met shoulder and I felt my teeth lengthen and my red eyes glow brighter as my darker side, more primal and demonic that I kept at bay, push forward and demand I mark what was **mine**. I opened my jaw wider to make the mark with more ease, fast and penetrating as to the slow pressure of baring down and let my breath fan across that pale skin. My teeth were shaper than a blade, but a quick entrance would hurt less for my intended..

 ** _Mine._**

"Oh Ciel~~! How long has.. it... b-been...?"

My head snapped up and around so I could bare my elongated teeth at the intruder, the damn girl struck on MY Ciel, a booming growl of rage tearing from deep within my chest at the sight of the blonde pest. Ciel's head whipped to the side as well and I could see that beautiful flush to his skin drain away even with my eyes locked on the girl and that only angered me further. I was beyond furious that I have been interrupted from finally having the boy I've wanted for so long underneath me. There were no words. And then my little mate to be moved those big eyes back to myself rigidly from where I could see him in the corner of my vision and I saw him pale even further, probably from seeing me enraged like this. So openly in front of him for the first time at the very least.

I am going to kill Elizabeth.

She stood in the doorway with her green eyes wide and full of shock and fear with a face completely drained of all color. She was smart to be afraid. The threatening growl I had been sustaining turned into a wall shaking roar, causing her to turn tail and slam the door to run down the hallway with a shriek of terror.

 _I'll take care of her later, I have more a pressing matter to get back to right now._

Getting quiet and turning my attention back to Ciel, I gazed down at him as he stared up at me with those doe eyes too entrancing and large for any boy to have. I knew my own eyes still glowed even as my rage slipped away staring into his, my need for him and the urge to mark him making the glow linger.

That **damn** girl. I knew by the look he had now that he was about to say something over what just happened or maybe about the previous situation we were getting into, he looked a tad shaken. The moment was definitely over. Sighing, I gently brushed some of the tousled soft gray hair from his forehead. "I apologize for allowing myself to get so out of line sweet Ciel. Do not fret, this matter will be attended to immediately." I spoke softly and kissed the smooth skin I just exposed.

And just like that, I was off the bed and out of the room before he could blink.

In the hall I fisted my raven locks and leaned back against the door in pure frustration. It was rare I felt extreme emotions such as these anymore, let alone so much desire and rage right after the other so soon. Breathing in a deep calming breath I allowed myself a moment to recall how my demonic instincts welled up just moments ago. It was very unlike me. Yes demons, including myself, took whatever they wanted as they pleased when they so desired but I've always had such control. _He tests that control like nothing else._

 _I've wanted him, not just his soul, but that body as well for some time now. And apparently now his heart in addition to that._ Releasing my hair and looking at the wall opposite me blankly, I realize that thought is indeed a fact because that urge to make him my mate would never have surfaced if it wasn't. Making him my mate would tie us together for the span of my life and nullify our contract. The action forfeiting his soul but getting to keep him for as long as I live without him aging, keeping him and the perfect imperfection that is him. And I want that. Admitting it to myself after all this time hiding it and discovering my young master could respond so positively to my attentions made a smile break across my face and the dangerous glow of my eyes finally recede.

 ** _Soon._**

For now though, we'll deal with the pest 'Lizzie'. Using my inhuman speed I followed the most recent scent trail she left heading to the door and stepped into the main front room discovering she was only halfway from the stairs to the front doors. "Elizabeth."

I watched as she tripped hearing my calm voice, and as she slowly turned on the floor to meet my gaze from atop the stairs trembling so hard she was almost vibrating. _You should be scared little girl_ , I thought still angry inwardly. Calmly making my way down the stairs to help the terrified girl from the floor, I told her in the smooth tone which I usually kept, "Now now, it wouldn't do to have your dress dragged along the floor. You should return home now young miss and do well to learn to knock, yes?" Her blonde curls bounced wildly as she nodded jerkily and took off for the door once more, slamming it in her haste to leave.

Knowing fully well she would be away for a long while after this incident, I hoped inwardly that even if she never stops dropping by unannounced that she would at least learn to knock in this household. Obviously I was too absorbed in sounds of angelic moans and sweet flushed skin to be listening through the hall for someone approaching. _I'll be on higher guard next time, it simply won't do to have us interrupted repeatedly and him become so embarrassed and nervous to reject me.._

Heading to the kitchen to check that tart I prepared for the young Lord early this morning, I smile upon seeing it cooled and still iced to perfection. Good, none of the staff had touched it this time. Preparing a kettle for a pot of Earl Grey tea that would complement the sweet treat I gathered everything needed to find the earl and serve his snack. After this incident he was bound to be embarrassed, so today going straight to his treat instead of breakfast won't bring any scolding this time.

Wandering the house to locate the graynette, I found he was no longer in his room but had indeed changed from his nightgown and left the sheets tousled. Deciding to clean up that once he was eating and starting the important business today I moved to his office. It was there I found the lord as he allowed my entrance, looking quite hurriedly put together. Holding back a chuckle I smirked looking over his small form. That gray hair was combed but still looked messy from the quick attention, the knot of his eye patch tied very poorly about to come undone, buttons skipped in his blazer and hanging oddly over his form.

 _Ooh you poor young one, what would you do without me?_ I thought fondly as I made my way into the room.

…

Hope you liked it everyone! The next chapter will come soon, hopefully.


End file.
